From one world to another
by PJO FOREVER
Summary: A new demigod with a mysterious past, a strange prophecy. What is her secret. On Hiatus until I have more ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:PJO and KC belongs to Rick Riordan.

Prologue

Kaya

We did it. We defeated Apophis."Yeah!"exclaimed Carter. "We did it!" "Hey Kaya,try to destroy that rock over there."said Sadie. "I don't know, I'm bad at that sort of thing." I replied. "Go on,try."she persisted. " Oh all right." Praying this would work, I took a deep breath and said"_Ha-di_!"The ground next to Carter exploded. "What the!?" he exclaimed."Sorry"I apologized."It's all right." he replied. As I reached to give him a hand, I heard a voice say,"You haven't won yet magicians. _Isfet." _Chaos broke out. The ground shook and fires started burning. "Oh yeah, Apophis? Come out and show yourself!" Sadie retorted. "If you wisssh." Apophis appeared out of nowhere and hissed at us, which sounded like laughing. "Give up" he hissed. "Never!" Sadie yelled " _Ma'at_!" The earth stopped shaking, but Sadie staggered. "Sadie!" yelled Walt/Anubis. He lunged forward and caught her. Then the ground started shaking again." I am much more powerful than you .Surrender and perhaps I will let you live." Chasms opened in the ground,and several inmates almost lost their balance . Power coursed through me and I yelled "_MA'AT_!" Apophis hissed and let out a cry and Carter banished Apophis into the Duat. Meanwhile,Sadie had recovered, and was standing with Zia's help. She came over and asked if I was Ok. Before I could answer, my knees buckled and I fell to the ground. " Kaya!" screamed Sadie. I tried to answer, but the world spun, then went black.

**So did you like it? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or KC. Chapter 1 TWO YEARS LATER Percy I had just walked inside Goode when I noticed a strange smell. I was trying to figure out what it was when someone knocked me over. I looked up to see a girl with blonde hair and red highlights run by. "Here let me help." Next to me, an African-American boy had his hand out. I took it and hauled myself up. "Thanks."I said. "No problem. I'm Carter and the idiot who knocked you over was my sister,Sadie." "I'm Percy." I told him. We shook hands and the bell rang."Better get to class." We said at the same time. Carter and I chuckled and went to our different classes. As I was walking, I finally figured out what the weird smell was papyrus.

When I walked into Mythology class,I saw Carter and Sadie sitting in the front row. Carter waved and motioned for me to join him. I walked over and Sadie said "Do I know you?"Before I answered Carter replied"Yeah,he's the guy you knocked over." "Oh that was you? I'm sorry." It's all right."I said. "All right class, I would like you to meet our new student."our teacher replied."Sammi,please come in." A girl walked in. I heard Carter and Sadie gasp. I frowned and looked closer. The girl had aburn hair that stopped right under her rib cage. Her violet eyes were a bit unusual,but I couldn't see anything else strange. Anyway,the class passed and it was time for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Sadie

"Sadie,look I just..."

"That was Kaya. I'm sure of it." I snapped at my brother.

"Sadie,she's dead. She died two years ago."

"But..."

"Sadie."

I sighed. As much as I wished it wasn't,it was true. Kaya was dead. But I still wouldn't give up hope. Sammi walked pass me as I was walking to lunch. "Hi Sadie. Hey Carter she said. "How do you know our names? We never introduced ourselves." Carter replied,suspiciously. "Um...I...Oh,hi Annabeth!"she ran off to some blonde. "I'm going to go talk to her." I said. I walked toward Sammi's table. "Sadie,wait for me!"my brother shouted. During lunch,I asked Sammi a ton of questions like where did she come from,how were her parents,and did she have any siblings. She ignored them and changed the subject. Even if she wasn't Kaya or some crazy reincarnation of her,she had a secret,I was sure of it.

Percy

I walked into science class,and saw Sammi there. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Class,today we will be learning about microscopic creatures." I tuned out after that,only to be snapped out of my fantasy world when the teacher said my name. "Huh? What?" I asked,which earned me a round of giggles and snickers from the class. "I said,you will be partnered with Sammi."the teacher replied irritably. "Oh." I replied. More laughter. "Begin." I moved my things to Sammi's table. "So,what do we do first?" I asked.

"Well,we have to get the microscope,then pick some slides and look at them. We need to guess the species and list everything about it."

"Okay." I said. I went to get the microscope while she got the slides. I set my things down. "Well,let's get started." She said. I reached for a slide and Sammi's hand brushed mine. At the same time,an electric jolt went through my hand. I jerked my hand back,startled. Sammi looked just as shocked as I was. "L..lets keep going."she suggested. I nodded. While we worked,I thought about that little jolt. Could she be a demigod? No,she couldn't be. Right?


End file.
